What is a Police public call box
by psion53
Summary: A problem with the oxygen scrubbers and a strange box on Thunder bird five John has to wonder was it all a dream and who was kissing him the real question what is a police public call box


**I have always thought there was a chance of the Doctor encountering International Rescue at some time so I decided to make it happen if only in my own twisted mind. Sometimes why the Doctor appears in certain places is never really clear and this is one of them, It was just an idea that knocked on my brain so I wrote it down.**

**I don't own Dr Who or Thunderbirds**

What is a Police Public call box

The whir and click of the machines was all that could be heard, that would have been if there had been anyone conscious to hear it, the young man who manned the orbiting space station was unconscious. An energy converter had blown in the oxygen scrubbing filters and the build-up of carbon dioxide had left him lying on the floor where he had lost consciousness as he has staggered from his bed in an attempt to fix the problem when he woke up and realised there was one. If he had been able to hear anything he would have heard the sound of strange engines as a blue box that announced itself to be a police public call box appeared out of thin air.

Three figures appeared out of the open door one of them immediately looking concerned.

"Oh dear." He exclaimed. "Rose you better go back inside the TARDIS the air is not fit for humans." He looked at his other companion. "Well twenty first century human's anyway."

The pretty blond was quick to do as she was told, already feeling the effects of the high carbon dioxide mixture in the air.

The Doctor looked around before producing his sonic screwdriver with a flourish, pointing it around. The brunette by his side coughed slightly and glanced over at him.

"Think I might need some oxygen." She said with a grimace. "It's getting near toxic in here."

He waved her off as she stepped back into the TARDIS, before continuing to look around in no little interest. The brunette re-appeared with an oxygen mask over her face and a small tank attached to her belt. The Timelord was muttering to himself as he walked along his two hearts beating easily in the rarefied atmosphere.

"Hmm atomic fusion engines, thats clever very clever, oh but someone's smart, twenty first century human technology, oh I like it very smart."

The brunette had found a window and was looking out of it. "It looks like the ship is in a geostationary Earth orbit Doctor." She commented to him.

"Oh but this is good, really good." The Doctor was looking lovingly at the machinery. "Way advanced, looks like something has gone wrong with the oxygen scrubbing filters, I'll soon have that fixed." He strode to a panel and wrenched it open. "Better see if this place is manned." He told the brunette.

"I resent that remark, manned indeed as if a woman were somehow incapable." She snarked at him though she had a smile on her face.

"Oh all right humaned, well it may not be human not with some of this tech. "See if its life formed."

The brunette grinned again as she walked away her hips swinging gently. "And will you behave." He yelled after her.

Grinning broadly at that remark she began her search for any signs of life. As it was she literally fell over him, a handsome blond haired man. Checking his vitals she found he was alive if barely, slipping off the oxygen mask she held it over his face and watched as he inhaled. The rise and fall of his chest almost fascinated her and she placed a hand over his heart feeling the steady beat beneath her hand.

"There that's got it." The Doctor's voice called out. "I'm impressed you know very good for human's in this century." The Timelord entered the room and looked at her. "Wonder where we are, it's not UNIT, I keep seeing IR what the hell is IR?" She knew he wasn't really questioning her.

Gently she took the oxygen mask from his face, stoking his cheek as she did, his breathing faltered slightly as he took a gulp of the carbon dioxide rich air, it would take a while yet for it to be easily breathable. Smiling slightly she bent her head and her lips closed over his, as she gently kissed him. He was a handsome one and she could not resist knowing what a kiss with him felt like.

"Oy behave." The Doctor protested. "Chest compressions, not the kiss of life this isn't the twentieth century you know."

She smiled leaning more into the kiss as she felt the unknown blonds lips move against hers. Her hands cupped his cheeks after all this might be her only chance so she had to make it good.

John opened his blue eyes, he felt light headed the oxygen filters, something was wrong with the oxygen filters he had to fix them before the carbon dioxide build up killed him. Then he realised he was looking into a pair of green eyes, green eyes that belonged to a woman's face, a woman that was kissing him. For a moment he wondered if he was dead, if she was an angel, she was beautiful enough to be one.

"Will you put him down and come away." A man's voice came. "Come on we really should get out of here Rose is not going to be happy with me."

Even as John reached for her the woman pulled away, she smiled and actually winked at him, while he took in a breath that still had too much carbon dioxide but was breathable.

"See you round maybe Blue boy." She said giving him a look that made him melt, as she rose gracefully to her feet.

He tried to sit up as the pair of them walked away, still weak from the lack of breathable air he found it hard to get himself up.

"Honestly." The man told her. "What are you like can't take you anywhere."

"Hey I'm a fifty first century girl, well maybe not technically but you know what I mean."

He laughed softly as they walked away and John's brain began to work again as the oxygen got richer. There were people on Thunderbird five; these two had somehow got onto their space station. Pulling himself to his feet he reached for his gun, they might have saved his life but he had to stop them, and what did she mean a Fifty first century girl. Had he misheard her, still what would the century have to do with her kissing him, and what a kiss, she tasted and felt great.

Lurching along in their wake John realised they must have fixed the air as it became easier to breath and soon he was running. He pulled up short the gun grasped in his hand when he saw it. A blue wooden box, a light on top of it and it proclaimed itself to be a Police public call box, the door opened and a pretty blond pulled the man inside. The brunette turned and smiled at him blowing him a kiss, before following the others inside. The door shut with a click and he stood there wondering if he had lost his mind especially as with a strange noise the light on top of it flashing the box vanished from his sight. Walking over on what were again unsteady legs John waved his arm where the box had stood, nothing maybe he had been hallucinating due to lack of oxygen. Yet if that was the case who had fixed it, had he done it while semi-conscious. Sighing and wondering how he was going to write this up in his log he headed back to his bed room. That's when he saw it the oxygen tank and mask lying on the floor. Picking it up he sniffed the gas and caught a whiff of her, the strange woman who had kissed him, it had been real they had been here.

He headed to the consul to contact Earth and his Dad because that left some very big questions. Who were those people, how did they find out about International Rescue having a space station, and most of all, what was a Police public call box and how the hell did one get on board Thunderbird five?

**For those of you who are wondering the extra OC in this story is not a female version of Jack she is my own OC who I have used in some of my other stories.**

**Hope you enjoyed this little offering.**


End file.
